


Nerd Explosions

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Explosions, Gen, Urban Legends, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they have quite the explosive bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_la_fraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/gifts).



It started with Jensen trying Pop Rocks and Coke.

Pooch thought it was fucking hilarious, especially for being Jensen's first day and everything. Roque just gave them both the stinkeye, even as Jensen knocked back the whole envelope of Pop Rocks and chugged the can of Coke.

Pooch high-fived Jensen as he burped out the lyrics to the Oscar Meyer Weiner song.

Then they had to try Diet Coke and Mentos. And Jolene gave them the stinkeye - for getting Diet Coke all over her back porch.

But the sticky laughing high-five they gave each other made her smile for months.


End file.
